Challenges exist for transportation vehicle heating and cooling systems with respect to how to pre-cool and/or pre-heat a given transportation vehicle running on pre-specified or fixed routes. Existing approaches are generally responsive as opposed to predictive, thereby leading to inefficient use of heating and/or cooling resources and a sub-optimal transportation experience for the vehicle operator(s) and passengers.